Stefan's girl
by orangemma
Summary: Songfic inspirée par la chanson Jessie's Girl - Depuis que Stefan est avec Elena, Damon ne désire qu'une chose : trouvé une fille comme elle ou mieux, l'avoir elle.


**Disclamer :** Comme toujours le contexte et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'avais commandé Damon à Noël...), ils sont la propriété de LJ. Smith. La chanson dont le titre original est Jessie's Girl, est de Rick Springfield.

**Note : **Comme souvent pour les fictions de Vampire Diaries, j'ai préféré utiliser les caractères des personnages de la série (de CW) car je trouve ceux du livre trop niais (exception faite de Damon). J'ai aussi pris la liberté de changer le prénom de la chanson pour que cela colle mieux à mon histoire. Pour finir, si le cœur vous dit, n'hésitez pas à lire l'OS avec la chanson en fond sonore - il existe une reprise de Glee que j'adore, je n'arrête pas de fondre en entendant la voix de Cory Monteith.

* * *

**Stefan's Girl **

**_Stefan_ is a friend  
Yeah I know, he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define  
_Stefan_'s got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine **

« On devrait essayer de resserrer les liens » avait-il dit. J'aurais mieux fait de me planter un pieu directement dans le cœur que de l'écouter. C'est vrai que pendant des années nous avons été inséparables, les meilleurs amis de monde. Je veillais sur lui, le protéger tel le petit frère qu'il était et je savais que quoi qu'il arrive il veillait aussi mes arrières, que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui. On se serrait les coudes contre les coups durs, contre cet homme que pendant longtemps on m'a forcé à appeler « Père » mais qui n'avait à mes yeux aucune qualité pour remplir ce rôle. Alors oui, pendant longtemps ce fut lui et moi contre le monde. Stefan et Damon, uniquement.

Aujourd'hui tout cela est mort. Nous sommes mort et grâce à mon cher frère nous sommes tout de même condamnés à cohabiter avec le reste de l'humanité. A partir de la tout à changer, nous avons changé. Difficile de dire lequel de nous a vraiment changé mais ce qui est sûr c'est que l'arrivée d'Elena dans nos vies n'a pas arrangé les choses entre nous. Il est vrai que sa ressemblance avec Katherine est flagrante mais elle dégage quelque chose de littéralement diffèrent qui l'a rend d'avantage attirante.

L'idée comme quoi les filles aiment les mauvais garçons est un mythe sinon je ne serrais pas obligé de passer cette soirée « entre frères » a haïr d'avantage Stefan d'être son preux chevalier alors qu'elle pourrait être avec moi. De les voir coller l'un à l'autre tandis que je dois rester sage sur mon fauteuil, seul dans mon coin. Il est le responsable de tous ces problèmes entre nous et c'est pourtant lui qui reçoit tous les lauriers, vers lui que toutes celles que je désire se tourne.

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms, late late at night **

Et je dois supporter ce spectacle sans rien dire. Souffrir en silence, enfin dans la limite de mes capacités bien évidement. La voir le dévorer dans yeux à chaque mot qui s'échappe de sa bouche, comme si c'était le messie, lui tenir la main comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout cela me donne la nausée et les verres de scotch que j'enchaine depuis le début de la soirée n'aidaient pas spécialement. Il me faudrait quelque chose de plus fort, ou simplement que je me décide à fuire cet endroit au plus vite.

Pourtant je ne parviens pas à m'y résoudre, comme si tout mes muscles étaient anesthésiés. Il la prend contre lui, caressant ses bras nus dont la peau à l'air si douce. J'entends son cœur battre plus vite quand il dépose sa main sur sa hanche et je déteste mes capacités surhumaines dans ces cas là. Si je pouvais ne rien entendre, voire même m'arracher les yeux pour ne plus rien voir mais je peux pas alors je détourne simplement le regard vers la cheminée. Le plus pénible est de savoir que cette nuit encore elle restera dormir ici et que cette nuit encore il ne l'aura rien que pour lui. Toute la nuit j'entendrais contre ma volonté leurs gémissements de plaisir et leurs souffles une fois assoupies. Elle se donnera encore à lui, toute la nuit.

**I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I want to tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot **

Alors je continue de faire semblant. Je feins d'être intéressé par ce qu'ils disent, de ne pas avoir envie d'évincer mon frère pour prendre sa place, de ne pas désirer Elena comme je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un, pas même Katherine. Pourquoi devrait il en être autrement ? Je ne suis que le bon vieux Damon, le méchant vampire qui ne convient à aider que lorsque ses intérêts sont en jeu. Le frère avec qui rigoler un peu de temps en temps, pourquoi pas, mais rien de plus. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela change. Je ne fais rien pour, comme si quelque chose me retenait.

Ils recommencent à se chuchoter des mots doux. Cela m'écœure et je sens que la pièce commence à tourner. Je ne sais pas si je dois mettre mon malaise sur le compte de l'alcool ou de la scène à laquelle je dois assister. Peu importe, je sens que je vais rendre mon déjeuner si je ne me focalise pas sur autre chose mais avec ces deux là en face de moi, la tâche est difficile. Comme un miracle, Stefan se lève et quitte la pièce. Si je l'avais écouté j'en saurais sûrement la raison mais cela m'est égal. Mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres gorgées de sang et remonte lentement jusqu'à ses grands yeux bruns. Elle me regarde étonnée, s'attendant probablement à ce que je lui lance une répartie cynique alors que la seule chose que je voudrais lui dire c'est à quel point j'ai envie de l'embrasser, à quel point je me préoccupe d'elle. Plus qu'elle ne le pense et plus que je ne le devrais. C'est idiot de penser à ça et cela le serrait encore plus de le dire, ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Bien au contraire.

**You know I wish that I had _Stefan_'s girl  
I wish that I had _Stefan_'s girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?**

Ce tête à tête soudain devient difficile. Sans savoir quand, ni comment le désir a chassé la nausée et je ne sais pas lequel est le mieux dans cette situation. Le silence est palpable et si elle avait des sens aussi développés que moi, elle se serait aperçue que ma respiration était saccadée. Entamer la conversation, trouver quelque chose sur laquelle fixer mon attention autre qu'elle. J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt : pour une fois je ne trouve rien à dire. A vrai dire je n'arrive même pas à penser correctement. Elle fronce les sourcils, elle a dû enfin remarquer que j'agissais étrangement.

« - Tout va bien Damon ? demande-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Oui, j'ai juste un peu forcer sur la dose pour mon dernier verre mais t'en fais pas, tant qu'il n'y a pas de verveine dedans je ne crains rien ! »

Donner le change ne marche pas, même si ses soupçons se dissipent l'attraction que je ressens est toujours présente. Y aurait-il une chance qu'elle soit réciproque ? Sûrement pas mais elle est la seule à prendre le temps de comprendre ma façon d'agir, à écouter mes justifications et je crois que c'est ce qui m'attire le plus chez elle. Si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait me donner l'impression que je peux agir comme quelqu'un de bien, peut être que mon obsession pour elle cesserait. Malheureusement pour moi elle est unique en son genre.

**And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wond'ring what she don't see in me  
Yeah I've been funny I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be? **

Stefan revient, s'assoit à côté d'elle et repasse son bras autour de ses épaules. La nausée me revient, je dois quitter la pièce. Sans savoir pourquoi mes pas me mènent à la cuisine où je marche jusqu'au lavabo auquel de m'accroche de justesse avant de me sentir mal. Il fait soudainement très chaud. J'ouvre le robinet et passe l'eau fraîche sur mon visage. Tandis que l'eau coule toujours, je relève la tête et observe mon reflet dans la vitre : je n'ai pourtant pas l'air si affreux quand je ne suis assoiffé. J'ai l'air d'un type presque normal, presque. Mes yeux ne sont pas menaçant, mon attitude sarcastique me permet surtout de mettre une barrière entre les gens et moi afin de ne pas trop m'attacher, avec le temps j'ai compris que c'était la clé pour moins souffrir.

Je ne vois pas ce que je peux renvoyer comme image qui soit en ma défaveur par rapport à Stefan. Nous avons la même éducation, certains traits physiques communs. En étant plus ou moins objectif je dirais même que j'ai plus d'humour que lui. Après tout combien de fois par jour entend-t-on Stefan plaisanter ? Jamais. Il est M.Sérieux alors qu'il est juste de dire que je suis plus proche de la bonne compagnie que lui. Je la fais sourire la plupart du temps, il m'arrive même de la faire rire. Je suis celui vers qui elle se tourne quand elle veut se changer les idées, j'ai toujours fait les choses comme il fallait pour elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce à quoi doit ressembler l'amour mais faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour bien faire, pour devenir l'homme qu'elle mérite me semble en être une vision juste.

**Tell me, where can I find her a woman like that ? **

Sans que j'ai esquissé le moindre geste l'eau avait cessé de couler. En tournant la tête je m'aperçus que je n'étais plus seul : elle était là, à moins de vingt centimètres de moi, la main encore a côté de l'évier et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Tu comptes vider le château d'eau de Mystic Fall ?

- A défaut de vider les habitants de leur sang...

- Moque toi... Alors à quoi tu pensais ? Tu avais l'air soucieux... ou malade, avec tout ce que tu as bu je ne suis pas très sûre je t'avouerais.

- Je me demandais.. à quel point j'étais génial. Et sexy. Enfin, la routine tu vois.

- Je vois. Tu as encore besoin de te poser ce genre de question ?

- Je dois comprendre quoi par là ?

- Pas grand chose... En fait, je venais juste te dire bonne nuit. Alors, bonne nuit Damon. »

Elle s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de faire demi tour et de partir. « Bonne nuit Elena » murmurai-je à mon tour alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Elle jetait le chaud et le froid sur moi. A la fois celle qui parvenait à me calmer et celle qui attisait un feu brulant en moi, elle avait sans le savoir une emprise considérable sur moi. A part elle, où aurais je pu trouver une fille comme ça ? Je n'avais pas de réponse alors ma seule solution était de la conquérir. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait.

* * *

Voilà, encore un petit OS de publié ! J'espère que celui là vous aura plu ! J'ai été bien inspiré par la chanson (surtout en la faisant passer en boucle xD) et puis c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur mon petit Damon ! *soupir* Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Xoxo.


End file.
